world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081214merrowrubi
automatedContraption AC began trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 17:04 -- 05:04 AC: Hey Merrow you around? 05:05 AA: QUEEN RUBI. WE SAW THE ANNOUNCEMENT UPON YOUR ENTRY. WE ARE SADDENED BY YOUR LOSS. 05:08 AA: OR DID QUEEN BEAU SIMPLY ABDICATE IN YOUR FAVOR DUE TO THE TRANSITION TO THE OTHER SIDE? 05:08 AC: No she died... Balish's men did her in... 05:09 AA: OH, RUBI....WE ARE SORRY. WE ASSURE YOU THAT WE HAVE NOTHIN BUT CONTEMPT FOR THOSE RESPONSIBLE, REGARDLESS OF THEIR SPECIES. 05:10 AA: IF WE FIND THE ONES RESPONSIBLE, AS FAR AS WE ARE CONCERNED THEIR ACTIONS ARE TREASONOUS AGAINST ALTERNIA AS MUCH AS THEY ARE CRIMINAL TO THE PEOPLE OF EARTH. 05:10 AC: Thats... Actually really nice to hear... Actually I had a question... 05:11 AA: WE WILL ANSWER TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITY. 05:12 AC: You didn't know anything about the uprising did you all? Meaning Condesce and yourself 05:14 AA: IN TRUTH, WE DID. AND TRIED TO PREVENT IT. THAT WAS THE POINT OF THE INCIDENT WE DESCRIBED TO COLONEL HESTON WHICH RESULTED IN OUR RECENT CONFINEMENT TO OUR ROOMS--TO CUT THE HEAD OFF THE BEAST BY BOTH DEPRIVING THEM OF NEEDED MATERIALS FOR THEIR COUP AND BY REMOVING THE CAPACITY OF THEIR LEADER TO LEAD THEM. 05:14 AA: IT WOULD APPEAR THAT WE FAILED TO DO SO. 05:15 AA: THE CONDESCE SEEMED TO KNOW MORE, AND INTENDED TO SET UP A DOUBLE-BLUFF WHICH WOULD ALLOW US TO HAMSTRING THEIR OPERATIONS FURTHER. IT WOULD APPEAR THAT THAT HAS FAILED AS WELL. 05:15 AA: WE TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR OUR FAILURE IN THIS, RUBI. WE WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU ASSIGN US BLAME FOR NOT HAVING BEEN UP TO THE TASK. 05:16 AC: I wish I would have known... I might not have been able to help but it wouldve helped both our people for that sort of emergency... It's sad so many halfbreeds had to die for it... I don't blame anyone other than the ones at fault. Speaking of I wish to get a head count sometime. More specifically what parts of the base was taken in. 05:17 AA: WE WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO HELP YOU IN THIS. AND WE APOLOGIZE FOR NOT INCLUDING YOU MORE DIRECTLY IN THE OPERATION. TIME WAS SHORT AND WE COLLECTED EVERYONE WE COULD FIND, BUT YOU WERE ELSEWHERE WHEN WE WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU. 05:19 AC: No no... I ment before that... But its fine really was kind of doing my own thing... 05:20 AC: If i knew balish had a virus for halfbloods and humans I would've killed him honestly... 05:20 AA: WE DID NOT KNOW ABOUT A VIRUS....PERHAPS WE SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED IT WHEN WE LEARNED HE HAD AN AGENT FOR MAKING IT EASIER TO GET POISONS AND SUCH INTO THE BLOODSTREAM. 05:21 AA: QUEEN RUBI, WE FEAR THAT MUCH OF THE TROUBLE THAT HAS OCCURRED HAS OCCURRED DUE TO NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE HAVING INFORMATION THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN VITAL. IT IS HABITUAL FOR US TO KEEP THINGS CONFIDENTIAL... 05:22 AC: I hope we can get by that later? I'd like for both our people to be a bit more... open if its possible. 05:22 AA: ...BUT WE ARE BEGINNING TO THINK THAT MAYBE IN THE FUTURE WE SHOULD CONSIDER A POLICY OF FULL DISCLOSURE TO THE REST OF THE TEAM. 05:22 AA: YES. WE AGREE. 05:23 AA: FIRST WE MUST CONFIRM THAT OUR COMMUNICATIONS ARE NO LONGER BEING MONITORED, BUT WITH US SEPARATED FROM THE BASE THAT IS HOPEFULLY LIKELY TO BE THE CASE. ONCE WE'VE CONFIRMED THAT, IT SHOULD BE SAFE TO DISCLOSE ALL THAT WE KNOW. 05:23 AC: Works for me Prince Merrow. I've already got Vyllen on the communication monitoring 05:23 AA: GOOD. THAT WAS WISE. WE AWAIT HIS FINDINGS. 05:25 AC: As do I. 2 last things. Once Vyllen has said that communications are not being monitored we should make a memo and figure out who brought in what. 2nd we should probably have teams that work together... 05:26 AA: AGREED ON BOTH COUNTS. WE WILL DISCLOSE ALL THAT WE KNOW IN THE MEMO ONCE IT IS UP, AND WILL URGE ALL OTHERS TO SHARE ANYTHING THEY MIGHT HAVE LEARNED AS WELL. 05:26 AA: A FULL DEBRIEFING, COVERING EVEN INFORMATION THAT WE ALL MIGHT BE EXPECTED TO ALREADY KNOW, MIGHT BE IN ORDER, GIVEN THAT OUR SITUATION HAS NOW CHANGED. 05:28 AC: Very much so. Er... 3rd lastily... Keep an eye out for adults? If we do we should tail them if its safe. and if anyone sees balish I want his corpse. 05:30 AA: UNDERSTOOD. WE WILL PUT THE WORD OUT. WE HAVE NOT PERSONALLY SEEN ANY ADULTS SINCE ENTRY, UNLESS YOU COUNT OUR SPRITE WHICH RESEMBLES OUR GRANDMOTHER....MIXED WITH SOME SORT OF TEENAGED INSECT WOMAN. 05:30 AC: Insect woman? 05:30 AC: Strange. 05:30 AA: IT IS POSSIBLE HER NAME IS KELLY, GIVEN THE NAME OF OUR SPRITE. 05:31 AC: I had a queen for mine as well... I didn't ask for her name though... 05:31 AC: Then I put my mother in 05:31 AA: QUEEN BEAU? SHE IS YOUR SPRITE? 05:31 AC: Yes she is. but she's still technically dead 05:32 AA: YES....WE ARE NOT CERTAIN IF THE SPRITES ARE LITERALLY RESURRECTED VERSIONS OF THE BEINGS WHICH MAKE THEM UP OR IF THEY ARE SIMPLY IMPRINTED WITH INFORMATION FROM THOSE PEOPLE. 05:32 AA: OUR GRANDMOTHER HAS BEEN DEAD FOR CENTURIES. 05:32 AA: WE ONLY EVEN KNOW HER FROM PAINTINGS. 05:33 AA: (( I'm only guessing at the "centuries" thing. LL can tell us if it should've been less, or more, time. )) 05:33 AC: ((yeah thats fine)) 05:33 AC: Well... Whats she like? 05:33 AA: WE HAVE BEEN TOO SCARED TO TEST IT THUS FAR. SHE WAS A SOMEWHAT....NOTORIOUSLY BRUTAL FIGURE. 05:34 AA: AND GIVEN THE INSTINCTS OF THE TYRIAN BLOODS VIS A VIS OTHERS OF THEIR OWN CASTE, WE ARE CONCERNED ABOUT OUR HEALTH. 05:35 AC: Oh... You're afraid that she will try and kill you? 05:35 AA: DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND, WE WILL TAKE THE RISK EVENTUALLY. WE JUST WISH TO MAKE SURE WE ARRANGE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BEFOREHAND SO THAT IF WE DO NOT SURVIVE OUR DEATH IS NOT WASTED. 05:35 AA: AND PERHAPS ARM OURSELVES MORE THOROUGHLY, AS WELL. 05:36 AA: AND PERHAPS TELL ACENIA WE LOVE HER FIRST. 05:37 AC: Thats why i'm hoping to find someone nearby with either the armory or the machine shop... Hehe... should tell her that as often as you can. 05:39 AA: WE WONDER HOW FAR APART WE ARE. IT SOUNDS LIKE EACH OF US HAVE ENTERED SEPARATE LANDS JUDGING BY THE ANNOUNCEMENTS, BUT WE HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO EXPLORE THEM AND SEE IF WE CAN PERHAPS CATCH SIGHT OF THE REST OF YOU. 05:39 AC: I haven't been able to yet either... Just... enjoying my view... You'd probably like it too 05:44 AA: HMM. IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE WE'VE SEEN *ANYTHING* RESEMBLING SCENERY. MINE IS....WE ARE NOT SURE. IT IS SPOOKY, BUT IT IS ALSO SOMEWHAT TRANQUIL AND REFRESHING. 05:45 AA: FARE MORE SO THAN THE BORING WALLS OF A MILITARY INSTALLATION. 05:45 AA: (( *far )) 05:46 AC: I was just getting used to my walls... oh well... I should be off. Tell acenia I said hi 05:46 AA: ALL RIGHT. LET US KNOW WHEN YOU START THE DEBRIEFING MEMO. 05:46 AC: Of course. -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 17:47 --